First Encounter EditionSeries: Season 1
by Buffy-meets-God
Summary: Buffy’s life is more or less de-Slayerized. The timeline of this story sets during the time period of Spike’s death and “revival.” End of Season 7 of Buffy and Season 5 of Angel . Buffy's personal life, new mission and what she really is, revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**First Encounter Edition/Series.**

**Summary:** Buffy's life is more or less de-Slayerized. The timeline of this story sets during the time period of Spike's death and "revival." (End of Season 7 of Buffy and Season 5 of Angel) Buffy's life is about to reveal itself into a thicker plot where the risk in _her_ game includes her relationship with the Scoobie gang (yes, including Dawn), is up for bets.

**The danger and the issue: **The mysterious amulet sent to Spike may belong to the Slayer after all. However, there is something much more powerful lies ahead. There is much more to worry about, sometimes, it isn't about the danger on the "surface," meaning demons getting more powerful and exotic in species but would there be a give and take in having a share of control over the Slayer's ability and powers. Would she fall under the wrong hands?

**Yes Ideology:** She'll meet Spike but the million-dollar question is, would they remain friends or mortal enemies? Whilst her relationship with the Scoobies' are on the rocky roads, Buffy flies solo (with Andrew by her side and maybe a few Slayers of hers) in order to gain more information on the next battle to come. Andrew's research ability combined a little with Willow's and Giles (hey, a mission is still a mission) took a lead, leading her to possibility no where but every part of the world. Along her way, to battle, going against Angel and Spike who were each flying solo, Buffy befriends her enemies in order to claim the upcoming battle as hers.

**Yeesh Factor:** Buffy needs time for things to settle down before she is about to pick it up again, would it be too much for the Slayer to cope? Why does it seem that Andrew's Slayers and her 'descendents' seem to hate her so much, why are they avoiding her?

**Disclaimers:** Be warned for character's death. This story does not concentrate/focus much on Spuffy relationship or any other characters including Fred and Weasley (maybe describes a little on how they were saved and survived), may not go according to what happened in Angel. Note: Don't be surprised if the story does not go as the plot or the "Yes Ideology" says because it's not a one-shot. This story is series/season based.

* * *

Someone combatable rustled through the peaceful wild thorn bushes as a pair of combat legs and boots ran along a small muddy path way. "Run! Run! Run!" a lady commander from somewhere far behind him, ordered. She was the toughest front of the troop, yet she had her squad running away like chickens, the fast-runner with combat legs and boots thought.

**First Step:** **Getting them in line, more specifically dividing them to do their tasks. **"Willow, get it running towards me." _Willow? _Since when did she call Willow by her name? _No time to think about it,_ Buffy decided. It got quite awhile before Willow answered her as she was setting up a natural barrier against the baddies as ordered by her friend. _Since when was Buffy just a 'friend' ?_ Willow wondered but answered her _friend _"Roger that, roger. Um...I mean Buffy." She was just too distracted but they all acted as one. Buffy continued to give out her commands as she was looking out for her friends back from her binoculars. She stood in between two tree brunches, as her left booted feet rested high on the left tree brunch. Buffy wore her usual leather jacket and pants; this was a mission with flare. Touching her head-phone look-alike, hands-free microphone (with Willow's enchanting to operate it as a communication asset without other than her team mates to hear anything from it) between her index finger and her middle finger, continuing with her commands, "Xander, creature alert at three o'clock, fully armed with guns and heavily loaded." "Copy that, Buff." He replied, as reception wasn't good, Buffy hears a little of buzzing over what he had just said, but she mange to see to it that he got to his position from where she positioned herself. "And Giles… urm...do whatever you need to find their weaknesses." Buffy could hear from the background, "How do you use this thing?" He wasn't wearing it, Buffy thought. "Right. Places guys." Buffy's caught sight of something that looked like binoculars focusing at her. Buffy took her eyes away from the binoculars, the creatures have had the same tactic and idea as Buffy, the only demon and creature that she had been fighting against for so many years had had the same idea as her and it seemed to have spotted her at the precise moment as she did. Buffy pushed her hands-free microphone backwards, ripping it off-connection to the beige box pinned behind her. She too, ripped the beige box out from her pants, throwing it to the ground. So, she has got to go down on her feet to see to it (the situation). Buffy jumped off the tree like a cat from the height of a two-storey building. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she's got to try. Buffy pulled down her masked goggles and uncapped a canister which emits blue colour smoke, leaving barely a trail behind her. Giles had his hands-free microphone placed levelly to his mouth but at the wrong side, he continued reading something urgently from an old book, "…The First Encounter, is through the Slayer." Giles was confused with what he had just read. He was sure the creatures had somehow tempered with his readings or his eyesight. "Oh dear…" Giles said wiping his glasses at this point. "Buffy, you've got to back up."

Dawn with her binoculars had her own troop somewhere in the jungle to give away her commands to, but before she could someone with loose eye-goggles and protection mask placed above his head came. "I don't expect slack from you, boy. This is a battle." Dawn's boyfriend who was of her assistant told off the comic-man as they were in the middle of a serious battling issues here, with Dawn leading her very own troop for the first time. "Coming to that, Sir." Andrew said, giving a salute and holding onto his long gun on one side. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Come on… there is no time to waste." _Wow, _Dawn was convinced that she could fight and win this battle against the creatures_ I sound like Giles_. Despite the battle, the sense of style coming (off) from her troop which consists of her boyfriend, her best friend and Andrew was a loud splash of teenagers, from geeky-red comic boy t-shirt, to piercings and metal chains. Most of all, with satisfactory Dawn wants to make her sister and the Slayer proud, all the same.

"We need to get to it, before Buffy gets entangled in harms way." Giles explained through the microphone where he held it with his hands whilst speaking into it. "Hello? Buffy, are you listening here?" "She's 'logged-out' a while ago." Xander said. "Logged out? How can she be logged out? Xander are you sure she did not just-you know, disconnected the communication line?" Silent for a moment. "Yeah. Great. Maybe. I think so. Whatever. I'm battling off these creatures, alone here. Someone send me some help or at least someone send me someone." Xander said as he panted, obviously fighting off more creatures on his way. "Okay, stay put Xander." Willow said with full-concentration. She was somewhere off in the forest-jungle thingy she held her breathe as a huge blinding flash of white light came from Willow which shined towards the sky. Lucky for them that the light remained only with Willow and the part of jungle-forest she is in and not the entire forest-jungle. "Yeah, good idea Willow, why can't you just kill the creatures off instead of getting them blind?" Xander asked. "We're not killing them, Xander."

"What was that? Did you see that?" Dawn asked. "I-I think it's Willow." Andrew said shakily. "We got to split." Annabeth said. "No, we stick. As planned." Mark said. "No, I think you're both right." Dawn said. Annabeth and Mark gave her a mixture of pained and questioned look. "Andrew and I and Annabeth with you, Mark, off to different directions."

**Second Step to Winning : Take action.**

Buffy threw the metal canister towards four confused creatures, smoked the place up like a bomb equally in the smell of a stink bomb. Buffy smiled to herself, this would instantly mark them blue. What was that light all about _coming_ towards her, somewhere from a far distance. Buffy's instincts could tell that it was something big which looked much like something that would come from the works of the Wicca Willow. _Will! _She corrected herself. _Oh, this was bad_. _Willow and magic equal consequences. Always. _Buffy shocked herself to the core with the fact that she have just admitted. Than again, a little magic coming from her Little Wicca Friend always does wonders. Buffy consoled herself.

Buffy yells out for Willow, Xander and Giles. _How in the world, did she come to a conclusion that she did not need any form of communication with her friends?_ "Buffy!!!" Dawn shouts. Buffy's instinct worked itself to overdrive, her sister was in danger and she needed desperately to do something but she also knew at once that she had lost herself to her Slayer instinct and skills as her mind and everything else internally went haywire (no decisions could be made) followed by her external "features" which could not make out what action is appropriate. What should she do? Follow her heart which thumped and pumped violently against her chest, which somehow she is pretty sure it's faster than someone who had a heart-attack right there and than as her rib cage could have break open by now. Should she follow her normal instinct? What normal instinct? She was the Slayer, she does not have any Plan B or Option B plant into her, no, Plan B is always part of Plan A too. With no immediate plan and no immediate decision came to her sound mind, Buffy panicked. A wave of cold sweat hits her, Buffy ran towards the direction of where she thought Dawn's voice came from. In the background was the soft growling of hungry creatures as Buffy wasn't trapped in any of their "settings." Willow, Xander and Giles ran towards Buffy, seeing them was what she needed most. "What happened, Buffy? I heard Dawn - " "No time to explain. We have to - "A plan. She had a plan and her friends! Buffy directed, "Will, cast a locating spell on Dawn, Xander and Giles 'pull the plug,' if you need to, I'll go with Will. Xan and Giles - " A balloon filled with yellow paint came on Buffy's way, Buffy who had her glasses above her head, wiped off paint across her face, she spat a little off her mouth. "Plegh!" From behind 'dancing' Andrew, came Mark, "How did you do that, when she missed all our trappings?" Andrew shrugged. "I'm a Watcher, I guess I know the Slayers better than you do." Giles looked down and cleared his throat. "Oh, and of course, I learnt all that from Mr Giles here." Andrew went towards Giles and had his arm draped over Giles. "Precisely." Giles said looking uncomfortable with Andrew's arms as he shrugged it off. Buffy couldn't have felt any better if it was not for this. Dawn came along with Annabeth. "So, our plan worked?" Dawn asked. "Well, it looks like the little Watcher got the Slayer down, all by himself. You do us proud." Annabeth said.

**Third Step to Winning: A Game is A Game. **

"Okay, we're out of pallets." Andrew said. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay…you got me. All the time. In this game." Buffy said surrendering with her hands up, rolling her eyes. "Yay, for the King of Comic." Dawn said. Andrew clears his throat, "and Games," he said it into Dawn's ear, who was standing beside him. Dawn nodded. "On second thought…I think I have a little something more for you, coming from…Giles' bag?" Buffy said, as she rummaged through Giles bag on the ground. "It was you-you switched my readings." Buffy rolled her eyes; "why'd you need books in a jungle-forest, Giles? Could be useful if it's a manual or a guide." Buffy said sing-song-ed-ly. "Well, t-thanks for the tip." Giles said sarcastically. Buffy took out what looked like balloons filled with water. Buffy threw it towards Andrew, with that a water-balloon war was on but the only thing was… a blackout. "Hey…," Buffy, Dawn, Mark and Annabeth, Andrew, Willow, Xander and Giles who had a fun time, remarked at the same time. Buffy, Dawn, Mark and Annabeth were back in their own hotel rooms in Mexico with Giles back in his home in London, Andrew in Rome, Willow in Russia and Xander somewhere making his way across "north-pole." They were lucky that they were not stuck in the game's sudden dark background. "I-I'll look into that." Willow told the gang through telepathy across the world. That was the power of Wicca Willow. Something was not right, a black-out occurred simultaneously in the countries they were respectively in. Buffy sighed. "Okay, game over with the visual game-gadget." "We must have blown the world's supply of electricity-huh?" Dawn asked. "What if the water balloon fight - " Annabeth started. "You're not blue-are you?" Buffy asked. "That was you?" Mark asked. Buffy nodded.

Faith came into the centre, "hey, do you know what's going on…the electricity - " "A black out-globally. Something's not right, but I-(yawns) I'll get some research done, tomorrow. Boy, am I drained." "Um…okay…" Giles got up to go to bed, so did Buffy, Dawn, Mark, Annabeth, Andrew, Xander and Willow who promised to look things up.

*Note: Buffy (alongside with Dawn, Mark and Annabeth), Andrew, Xander, Willow and Giles met up in a private virtual reality game where they got themselves **in** the game itself, as technology allows it to happen. This also means that they did not meet one another in reality.


	2. Give Aways

A/N – "Hi guys! The Preview for the First Chapter is up! From now on "Previews" for every episode would be called "give-aways," as you would get a little info on what an episode is all about. Please visit **.com** for more information. Thank you! Please enjoy and comment on my upcoming episode!

**The nightmare of swapping Body and Souls begins…****  
**  
A conversation involving; Andrew in Buffy, Spike in Andrew and Buffy in Spike.

Andrew (in Buffy) **with Andrew's voice****,** "It's so scary, that I almost peed in my pants."  
Spike (in Andrew), **with Spike's voice**, "You cried a girls wail!" He stated or rather declared a matter of fact-ly. "No. I - "Andrew **(in Buffy)****, further insists.**** Buffy in Spike rolls his eyes****, "You did." "Okay, I did." **Andrew **with Buffy's voice****, quickly looks down as he said so. **

**Scenario Two:****  
**  
"Wait. That means this guy… you're saying… you saw this guy's "wiener"? Genitals?!?" Spike in Andrew (with his Spike-voice) **"Ouch!"****He barks, as Buffy had some super pinch inflicted upon him.**Buffy (in Spike) **sends a hitting wave or rather a piercing look with his own eyes but all the same, giving (Andrew in Buffy)** a look as they gasped.

Spike in Andrew continued with his speech; "Sexy!" (He smacks his lips and bursts out laughing). "Wait – wait! Does this mean…you've seen everything Buffy's got? Hey-wanna exchange information?"

**Scenario Three:**

"W-why is your thing…pointing at…you-me? Oh god…" Buffy in Buffy said.

**Scenario Four:****  
**  
"He just took a piss on my floor!" Spike argued (as himself)  
Buffy looked at a wee-patch and said, "Aah…that Andrew (one). He always does."  
Spike grew suspicious with his pinched face, **"**Hey, Buffy." **(This was difficult) "**Did you just… **(take a piss, better not be rude, just in case)** piss on my sordin' carpeted floor?"  
Buffy**looked****as if going to challenge Spike with a little lift of her chin.** "Wh-What if I had?" **She looked as scared as Andrew.****"Andrew!!!" Spike bellowed. "I've should have known!"**** (My God! Control your pissings! – if only he dare throw his thoughts to his friend)**

Buffy started, "I don't care about___ but I know about one thing that I care about. **(Turning around, flicking her silky hair, which fell off one shoulder to the back)** My - stinkin' – carpet." **(she finished slowly, emphasizing those words in Buffy's voice).**

**Swapping back...**

Spike sighed as he shakes his head. "You've got to be Harris. You've just got to be Harris, don't you?" His eyes focused upwards, he gave up. Body swapping is a mind boogling thing and a tired thing to do.

**That's all the hints that I'm giving folks! No more till' the real thing! Please, please comment if you look forward to this chapter. Thank you for your time! =) Confused? Please read the easier version (to read, anyway) on .com****.**** For now, as I would be writing in an easy-reading, full paragraph version here in the upcoming month's'.**


	3. INTERMISSION

Hey folks, sorry for the _really really _long break. I really had no excuse but my inspiration and ideas for this fanfic was gone when I lost the whole chapter that I wrote (besides, I don't want to rush into things). I figured a break would do good in order to refresh my brains with fresh ideas and also hopefully a better storyline. Here's a treat for you guys out there, hope you'll like it, before I (finally) move on with the next chapter.

**Intermission**

Buffy struggled. She was fighting eight tough demon chics at one go. Life is so unfair. It is. It really is. Oh well, if she really was going down, she was more than ready to go down in style, with heels. Shoot! Buffy sprained her ankle and she's off balance to one side, this means…she's really going down. With a broken heel. Buffy suffered from a blow from behind. She felt the hard object of some chic's fist. She also felt something thick oozing down her neck, which kind of tickles… Buffy laughed. She knew, this is some disrespectful thing to do, fighting or not. Buffy fell to her side as she received a final familiar blow to her stomach.

Spike was kissing a lady demon who had two curl in horns on each side of her head when he turned to look at his minions. "Well, is she well taken care off?" Spike asked, standing, with both hands on his heaps. "It's better than that." One of his lady demon replied. "That's ma' girl… that'd wipe her smirk right off her face." He went around his desk and puts his arm around the leaders' waist.

Buffy better think of a plan, she was hanging by the vine rope and she was not so sure if her hands could take it any longer, it was sweaty and hot. Deprived from water, she also think that she could burn the vine rope with both hands.

Angel and Spike walks through the metal doors which had censors on it, it was like a military lab, where doors are heavy in materials, nuts, bolts, metal … you name it. A Korean doctor in his coat bow in greeting. Angel did the same, followed by Spike who was a little more than impatient. He bowed. Angel and Spike had their coats made in black, but of course, tags were pretty much the same. Nothing fancy. Except Angel's identify him as Lawrence and Spike as John Doe. The Korean doctor seemed to know what they were looking for. He pulled out a silver drawer where she lay asleep. As though it was warm in the refrigerator… Buffy looked as if it was summer. Angel and Spike, tilted their heads to get a clearer view. Buffy's mother toe had a tag on it, something that neither Angel or Spike could see but now that they saw her for themselves, they confirmed that the Slayer, the BIG "The One" is gone. Spike looks up and turned to the Korean doctor and asked, "Where is it?" Angel looked up from Buffy, this was their main goal. The Korean doctor nods, he took an urn from the many others in the cabinet on the wall, it was dark brown and had a strip of crafted art (showing the life and destiny of the person in the urn) in a lighter shade of brown. The doctor opens it, immediately shows a pop-up image of Buffy, see-through blues and greens but turned back into its' original color despite being see-through-able. She had tubes running from her nose and other tubes inserted into her mouth, mechanically. She lay unconscious, Angel and Spike took a step closer to the image, a step further from her body.

Spike inspected the ripped holes in her clothes. Angel inspected her body injuries, nothing too severe but he could see why she could have drained off blood, so many stitches, it was as though she was a doll. She was far from civilization, she could have easily been in the wild. The drawer behind Angel and Spike closed with a bang, making Angel and Spike turn around as Dr Park had it closed automatically. They were cut off from their analysis of her condition. They discussed further when Dr Park announced that they were closing off the area from visitors. Angel and Spike who had phone earlier to book the spirit of Buffy's so that they could take her home, safely from demons who wants to make certain of her death – eternity. As though it was projected, Buffy's spirit safely switched into a blue-green ball. The spirit was waiting to be put into an urn. Angel and Spike could see that it was going up and down in small measurements in the air. Dr Park opens a glass urn, where her spirit swiftly goes into it. As he closes the urn, it outlined a little glow in the shade of lime green. It's still going up and down in small measurements when it turned completely blue with a sudden flame of ice blue outlining it. It's Buffy's spirit, all right.

A strong wind blew (there shouldn't be any), as the gap between the close lid and the mouth of the previous urn shone a bright yellow light before it shattered on its' own as it stand on a metal table beside the cabinet where her spirit was placed in. That means that her destiny changed.

Buffy struggled still clinging onto the vine rope, she looked down… her hands slipped when a masculine hand grabbed hers.

Her eyeballs behind her eyelids were moving as her left hand made a firm grip (gripping an invisable hand) in the refrigerator.


End file.
